Onde o sol não me vê
by Poly-chan
Summary: Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.
1. Dando uma chance ao destino

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence!

**Sinopse:** Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.

**N/a: **Olá! Estou há um longo tempo sem postar histórias, mas agora volto com uma de Gundam Wing. Ela é centrada no Heero, um personagem com o qual gosto de escrever. Mais para frente pode haver alguma referência a HeeroXRelena. Opiniões são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**_1. DANDO UMA CHANCE AO DESTINO_**

_LOS ANGELES, ESTADOS UNIDOS  
_

_O dia começava a amanhecer, os raios de sol penetrando pelas janelas do pequeno chalé. A cama de mogno estava toda desarrumada, mas seu ocupante não estava ali. Estava sentado em uma cadeira, próximo à janela. A cabeça descansando no braço, com o pensamento longe. Havia poucas distrações naquele lugar isolado, a floresta de pinheiros e as montanhas nevadas ao longe eram um convite para a reflexão. Ele ouviu os latidos de sua cadela, e levantou a cabeça prestando atenção._

_ Provavelmente mais um esquilo, pensou ele. Mas levantou-se e abriu a porta, de qualquer forma. O vento gelado vindo das montanhas lhe cumprimentou fazendo-o tremer, os fracos raios de sol não sendo o suficientes para aquecê-lo._

_ -Tsubasa? O que foi? – ele deu a volta na casa, até encontrar a cadela preta, latindo para as árvores. – Tudo bem, garota._

_ O homem coçou as orelhas do animal, mas ele não se distraiu, continuou a latir para as árvores, com mais ferocidade._

_ Ele olhou para as árvores também, e só então notou um grande incêndio. Labaredas lambiam o céu azul, a fumaça subindo. Tomado pelo instinto, ele se abaixou e algo passou zunindo por sua cabeça. Não um, mas vários raios de cores diferentes, vindos de todas as direções. _

Heero agarrou a cama com força ao abrir os olhos, as imagens do sonho ainda dançando à sua frente. A camisa estava suada e a respiração descompassada. Ele olhou pela janela do minúsculo apartamento para a lua cheia lá fora, xingando mentalmente. Como odiava pesadelos, era o único momento que se sentia totalmente vulnerável.

Ele levantou-se para pegar um copo de água e mirou o beco escuro. Maldita cidade.

Mais um dia começava a amanhecer, mas ele não se sentia animado. Provavelmente mais um daqueles cinzentos dias. Deu uma olhada na quitinete alugada e achou que era hora de mudar-se. Já ficara uma semana ali.

Desceu as escadas devagar, carregando uma pequena mochila nas costas. Entregou as chaves ao morador do térreo, o dono do apartamento que alugara, junto com o dinheiro.

-O senhor ficou pouco tempo. – disse ele, contando o dinheiro.

-Disse que ia ficar.

-Foi um prazer, Senhor Jake.

Herro apenas fez um meneio, e saiu para a rua. Passou à frente de uma vitrine e se deparou com seu reflexo, os cabelos claros como palha. Colocou os óculos escuros, não suportando olhar para o reflexo por muito tempo. Não gostava da nova cor dos cabelos, nem do corte mais curto.

Ele andou mais um pouco pela rua que começava a lotar de gente, quando se aproximava do horário escolar. Mais uma coisa para sua lista de coisas para odiar: o horário escolar.

Heero mirou um mapa velho e empoeirado perto da estação de metrô. Precisava de um novo lugar para ficar, mas mais do que tudo precisava conseguir novos documentos falsos ou nunca iria deixar o país. Precisava de documentos com sua nova aparência, uma vez que os conseguisse seria fácil ir embora. Nos Estados Unidos, deixar o país era brincadeira de criança, o grande problema era entrar.

Ele desceu as escadas e tomou o metrô, já conformado que seria esmagado feito sardinha em lata. Colocou a mochila para frente, para poupá-la de ser empurrada para lá e para cá e preparou-se para a viagem de quarenta minutos.

Heero podia viver há pouco tempo em Los Angeles, mas já havia decorado muito do posicionamento dos bairros, principalmente se seguisse pela linha de metrô. É claro que o fato de mudar de endereço a cada semana ajudava muito.

Ele desceu a certa altura, atento a tudo à sua volta. Tirou os fones de ouvido para escutar melhor os passos que ecoavam na estação subterrânea. Nada viu de suspeito, então subiu as escadas, tendo a primeira vista do bairro Venice, onde não estivera ainda. Deu uma olhada ao redor, à procura de um restaurante barato para almoçar. Teve que andar mais algumas quadras até encontrar um que não tivesse a aparência de ter sido interditado pela vigilância sanitária.

Depois do almoço, ele retomou os pensamentos para os documentos falsos, seu único e principal objetivo no momento. Só precisava saber onde procurar.

Becos escuros eram uma coisa à qual ele havia se habituado à força. Aquela cidade possuía muitos, resultado dos fundos dos edifícios, e não eram nada agradáveis. Ele estava passando por um particularmente assustador quando ouviu gritos. Continuou a andar, ignorando-os. Não tinham nada a ver com ele.

Passou por outro beco, e localizou a provável fonte dos gritos. Três adolescentes em um grupo coeso, provavelmente batendo em algum outro garoto. Mais um grito veio, e não parecia nada com o grito de um garoto. Parecia mais... com o de uma criança. Um dos garotos se afastou, e Heero pôde vislumbrar a cena. Uma menina, que não devia ter mais que cinco anos, gritava e esperneava no chão. Os garotos tentavam arrancar suas roupas à força.

Alguma coisa queimou no peito dele. Ele mirou a rua vazia, as janelas dos edifícios. Lembrou-se de outra garotinha, muito tempo atrás. Outra garota que ainda vinha o assombrar nos pesadelos.

-HEY!!! – ele correu beco adentro, gritando. Um dos garotos assim que o viu, bamboleou nas pernas trêmulas e saiu correndo. Os outros dois ficaram a olhá-lo, em dúvida.

Heero atingiu o primeiro em sua fúria. O garoto segurava a menina pelo colarinho, e derrubou-a no chão quando Heero o atingiu. O segundo tentou começar uma briga com o homem, mas via-se que não tinha muita experiência, Heero segurou seus golpes e contra-atacou com um soco que deixou-o sem ar. O primeiro levantou-se recuperado, e tirou um canivetinho do bolso.

Ele atacou com rapidez, mas Heero segurou o golpe, e o sangue começou a escorrer de sua mão. O garoto riu, e fez outro ataque. Heero se esquivou, procurando uma brecha para atingi-lo. Os dois se aproximavam do muro. O garoto pôs toda sua energia no ataque, que Heero evitou com um giro de corpo, em um instante os papéis haviam se invertido. Ele segurou o pescoço do garoto com uma chave de braço, e apertou até ele soltar o canivete. Então, com um golpe rápido na têmpora, deixou-o inconsciente.

O outro garoto ainda se contorcia no chão, e Heero deu-lhe um chute ao passar. Deviam ter perto de dezesseis ou dezessete anos, mas não podiam usar a desculpa que não sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Heero também fizera muitas coisas idiotas quando mais novo, mas nunca chegara a um ponto tão baixo e vil.

Ele parou perto da garota, agora inconsciente, e por um momento insano, procurou pela flor amarela e pelo cachorrinho. Checou seus sinais vitais, torcendo mentalmente para que ela não estivesse morta, não novamente. Ele levantou os olhos quando sentiu a pulsação, o destino lhe dera uma chance.

Notou que havia uma mulher na janela de um dos edifícios, olhando para baixo e falando ao telefone. Provavelmente chamando a polícia. Ele não poderia ficar ali mais tempo, não se a polícia estivesse a caminho. Estava para sair quando algo agarrou seu pulso. Ele olhou para baixo.

A menina o mirava, os olhos cor de âmbar pareciam suplicar.

-Não... não me deixa. Eles vão vir. Vão me levar.

-Quem?

-Polícia. Vão me levar de novo praquele lugar...

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente, como se estivesse muito cansada. Heero pensou por um instante no que poderia fazer.

_Estaria o destino me dando uma chance de redenção?  
_

Ele mirou a pequena mão frouxamente preso ao seu pulso. E resolveu dar uma chance ao destino.


	2. Duda

**Disclaimer: **Não, acho que não. Se me pertencesse eu lembraria...

**Sinopse:** Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.

**N/a: **Esse é o capítulo 2, esclarecendo um pouco o que aconteceu. Gosto de escrever hitórias de aventura, mas também gosto de histórias com crianças. E vai ter um bocado dessas duas coisas nessa história. Também gostaria de esclarecer que essa história não se segue aos eventos do fim do anime. Algumas coisas aconteceram nesse meio tempo, então, imaginem o Heero como um cara mais maduro, não mais um garoto, ok? Boa história.

* * *

**2. _DUDA_**

O que mais lhe preocupava não era a perspectiva que não tinha para onde fugir. Era o fato de ter sido visto no beco. Era o fato de ter levado a menina. Seria ele procurado por dois crimes agora?

O metrô foi lentamente diminuindo a velocidade e Heero já estava achando que fora uma péssima idéia ao tentar descer do veículo com a garota adormecida em seu colo. As pessoas empurravam, apressadas. Ele desembarcou em um bairro que sabia, era de maioria hispânica, não muito famoso na cidade. Achou que talvez ali fosse mais fácil conseguir alguém que fizesse documentos falsos. Mas, antes de tudo, precisava de um lugar para ficar.

Pensou que não seria tão mal engolir um pouco de seu orgulho masculino e pedir informação. Havia um grupo de mulheres conversando à frente de uma loja, e ele parou próximo a elas.

-Com licença, sabem de um hotel ou pensão barata por aqui?

As mulheres olharam para o homem de óculos escuros que lhes dirigia a palavra. E então, para a garotinha adormecida em seu colo, e suas expressões se suavizaram.

-Minha vizinha aluga alguns quartos. – disse uma delas, de cabelos muito escuros. – Ela não cobra muito não, e se pagar um extra ainda tem refeições.

-É longe daqui? – perguntou ele, os braços adormecidos e a mão ferida ardendo.

-Não muito, venha comigo.

Heero seguiu a mulher por algumas quadras, passando por predinhos de tijolo à vista, e pequenas residências geminadas.

-Quantos anos tem sua menina? - perguntou ela com um sorriso.

Heero teve que pensar na pergunta para entender a que ela se referia. Não tinha a mínima idéia de quantos anos tinha a garota...

-Quatro. – falou rápido, para não levantar suspeitas.

-Ela é grande para a idade. Meu filho do meio tem seis, e deve ser mais ou menos do tamanho dela.

Eles chegaram a um edifício de três andares, com uma escadaria de degraus muito gastos, e Heero comemorou internamente. Não saberia o que falar se a mulher continuasse a conversar sobre crianças, não entendia nada a respeito disso.

-Só um pouquinho que vou chamá-la. – disse a mulher, entrando no hall sem reserva nenhuma. Então parou e virou-se. – Desculpe, não perguntei seu nome.

-Carter, Joseph Carter. – nisso, ao menos, ele já havia pensado.

Logo uma mulher muito rechonchuda surgiu no hall, com um vestido que parecia uma cortina florida adaptada. Ela deu um grande sorriso.

-Boa tarde. Parece que o senhor precisa de um quarto, não?

-Tem algum disponível?

-No momento está um pouco lotado, mas vamos ver o que posso fazer. É so você e a menina?

Heero concordou com um meneio e a mulher se aproximou.

-Ah, e que linda garotinha! O senhor não sabe como adoro crianças! A propósito, sou Augusta, mas todo mundo me chama por aqui de Tia Guta!

Heero mal teve tempo de falar o nome, a mulher já virara-se e recomeçara a falar.

-Mas venha por aqui, vamos dar uma olhada no que tenho disponível! Se a imprestável da Helen tiver feito seu serviço direito, devo ter um quarto razoavelmente limpo.

-Joseph? – a mulher que inicialmente havia trazido Heero ali se adiantou - Boa sorte com a Tia Guta, preciso ir. Se precisar de mim, pergunte pela Tonya, que mora perto do açougue.

Ela foi embora e Heero seguiu a senhora, que continuava a falar, pela estreita escada. Haviam várias portas no primeiro andar, mas ela não parou, subindo mais um lance de escadas. No segundo andar, ela foi até a última das portas escuras.

-Aqui, aqui. Este quarto tem uma ótima vista, acho que sua menina vai gostar. Há um banheiro no final do corredor, se tiver muitos insetos você pode mandar chamar a Helen que ela dá um jeito. Sirvo as três refeições lá embaixo, é fácil de achar a copa.

Heero colocou a menina adormecida em uma das camas, e levou a mão ao bolso tirando algumas notas.

-Acho que isso dá por hora, não pretendo ficar mais que uma semana, e o resto acerto depois.

A mulher abriu mais o sorriso, se era possível e soltou um 'bom dia, querido' antes de sair. Herro mirou o que sobrara de dinheiro, e calculou que aquilo teria que dar para mais umas três semanas, o seu limite de tempo para conseguir os documentos, ou não teria dinheiro para deixar o país.

Ele tirou a mala das costas e sentou na única cadeira do quarto. O ambiente não era de todo mal, as paredes estavam pintadas em um tom de azul há muito desbotado e o armário era desparelhado com as camas e a cadeira, mas era limpo e aconchegante, diferente de muita coisa na qual o homem já fora obrigado a dormir.

Ele mirou a forma adormecida na cama. Tinha mais um problema para se juntar à sua lista. Onde estava com a cabeça quando tomara aquela decisão? Não sabia nada sobre crianças, mal cuidava de si próprio, como iria cuidar de outra pessoa? Além do que, aquilo transgredia uma lei que há muito estabelecera em sua vida: evitar qualquer tipo de ligação com as pessoas.

Ele descansou a cabeça nas mãos. Agora além de fugir da polícia e tentar conseguir seus documentos falsos, teria que achar um lugar para deixar a menina. Levantou-se, teria que esperá-la acordar de qualquer forma. Fez um rápido curativo na mão ferida e então caminhou pleo quarto. Mirou a janela e constatou que havia uma boa vista da rua lá embaixo, e da esquina próxima. Também havia notado que, pela posição da porta do banheiro, ele deveria dar para os fundos, o que poderia ser uma possível rota de fuga. Teria que analisar a janela do banheiro mais tarde.

Ouviu um movimento ao seu lado, e virou-se. A garota acordara, e girava o corpo tentando observar melhor o quarto. Então notou Heero, parado próximo à janela, e encolheu-se rápido, com um olhar de medo. Ele continuou com as mãos no bolso, sem se admirar com a repentina reação dela.

-Não se lembra do que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, num tom que chegava a ser monótono. Ela continuou a mirá-lo, mas a expressão de pavor foi desaparecendo.

Heero continuou a mirar a janela, e ela relaxou o corpo. O silêncio instalou-se por alguns segundos. E então ela falou, a voz um tanto rouca.

-Onde estou?

-Num quarto de pensão. – respondeu ele, os olhos nas pessoas que passavam do outro lado da rua.

-Então, os policiais não estão vindo me pegar?

-Não.

-Então, eu não vou precisar voltar para o orfanato?

-Você quer voltar para lá? – perguntou ele, concentrando-se em um verdureiro que perseguia dois pivetes.

-Não. – respondeu ela, em um tom alto.

-Então não precisa voltar para lá.

Ela o mirou, como se ele fosse um alienígena e uma segunda cabeça pudesse crescer a qualquer momento.

-Você é o primeiro adulto que fala isso.

Como ele guardou silêncio, ela sentou-se na cama, observando o ambiente com atenção.

-Você mora aqui?

-Temporariamente.

-Não tem banheiro aqui não? – perguntou a menina, que notou que só havia uma porta.

-No fim do corredor. – Heero já estava pensando em presentear tia Guta com a menina. Ela falara que adorava crianças...

-Quanto tempo é temporariamente?

-Uma semana. – as respostas de Heero já saíam como grunhidos, mas a garota parecia não notar, balançando os pés, e olhando para cada detalhe do quarto.

-O que você faz?

-Chega de perguntas. – o tom dele era conclusivo. A menina o olhou desapontada. Ficou quieta por um tempo. Um tempo não muito grande na opinião de Heero.

-Estou com fome. – e acrescentou rápido - Não é uma pergunta!

Ele fechou os olhos, vendo que teria trabalho. Sentou na cama e a olhou. Ela tinha os cabelos compridos em tom próximo de cor de mel, com uma franja que lhe caía nos olhos. O vestido que usava estava sujo, rasgado e desbotado e os pés, que não paravam de balançar, estavam descalços.

-Minha vez de perguntar. Você não tem família?

-Não.

-Nenhuma?

-Nenhuma.

Aquilo seria mais fácil, pensou ele. Ao menos não seria acusado de seqüestrador por uma família desesperada.

-Já havia sido pega pela polícia?

-Já, da outra vez que fugi do orfanato.

-Certo, quero que ouça bem. Até encontrar um lugar pra te deixar, vai ficar comigo. Mas precisamos combinar algumas coisas, para que policiais não venham atrás de nós. Está bem?

A menina concordou, e ele achou que estava tendo algum sucesso.

"Primeiro, vamos fingir que sou seu tio, para que ninguém desconfie. Você deverá me chamar de Tio Joseph.

Segundo, nada de muitas perguntas. Apenas o necessário.

Terceiro, evitar de ficar conversando com as pessoas. Elas podem fazer muitas perguntas, e nos enrascar."

A menina concordou, achando que tinham um bom plano.

-Agora vou sair. Quero que fique quietinha aqui.

-Tio Joseph? Esse não é seu nome de verdade é?

-Não, não é.

-E qual é? – perguntou a menina, que voltara a balançar as pernas.

-Depois eu conto.

Heero já havia aberto a porta, quando ela o chamou de novo.

-Você não sabe meu nome! E se alguém perguntar?

Ele teve que admitir que a garota era esperta.

-Meu nome é Eduarda. – disse ela, frisando bem as sílabas. – Mas eu não gosto dele inteiro. Gosto mais que me chamem de Duda. Tenho 5 anos e gosto de bolinhas de gude e caçar insetos!

Heero concordou com um meneio, mesmo com vontade de rir das informações inúteis, e trancou a porta.


	3. Traquinagens e documentos falsos

**Disclaimer: **Eu bem que tentei... mas "Por favor, me dê os direitos!" não funcionou.

**Sinopse:** Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.

**N/a: **Capítulo 3 no ar. Eu quis postar agora pois irei viajar, e talvez só possa postar o próximo em umas duas semanas. Mas, em respeito a quem está lendo, não vou interromper. Mesmo tendo poucos leitores e reviews nulos ultimamente, ainda é falta de consideração deixá-los na mão. Mas uma opinião de vez em quando não machuca, viu? O botãozinho cinza é indolor, eu juro! Boa leitura.

* * *

**_3. TRAQUINAGENS E DOCUMENTOS FALSOS_**

A saída não fora de todo improdutiva, pensou Heero ao voltar. Conseguira algumas roupas de segunda mão, e vasculhando no jornal do bairro descobrira que havia algumas gangues que falsificavam dinheiro na região.

Quando entrou no hall da pensão, foi abordado por Tia Guta, que parecia apressada e feliz como sempre.

-Meu caro Joseph, que bom que chegou. Já estava me preocupando com sua sobrinha. – Heero estava se perguntando como a mulher sabia, quando a garotinha veio correndo de um dos cômodos do térreo.

-Oi, Tio Joseph! – disse ela com um sorriso angelical.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele para a mulher.

-Eu ouvi alguns ruídos vindos do quarto, sabe? A pestinha estava pulando na cama, e cantando canções que, por Deus, só imagino onde pode ter aprendido. Como tenho um molho de chaves reserva, achei que seria bom eu dar uma olhada. Não estou contestando suas atitudes, meu querido, mas não é nada bom deixar uma criança trancada no quarto. Ainda mais uma criança com tanta fome como estava essa menina!

Heero foi em direção à escada e chamou a menina com um meneio. Sentia que devia falar algo.

-Ela estava dormindo quando saí, e achei que não iria demorar. – como a mulher continuava a olhá-lo, ele acrescentou – Desculpe pela confusão.

-Está tudo bem, querido. A garota é adorável apesar da boca suja, e como fala!

Heero subiu com Duda em seus calcanhares.

-Acho que temos mais algumas coisas a combinar. – disse Heero ao entrarem no quarto – Mas depois tratamos disso. Trouxe algumas roupas.

Ele colocou a sacola sobre a cama, e Duda foi investigá-la.

-Posso tomar banho? Tem uma banheira bem legal naquele banheiro.

Heero concordou, lembrando-se que também precisava dar uma olhada no banheiro.

Pouco tempo depois, Duda já vestia uma camiseta clara e uma saia que lhe caía pelos joelhos, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho. Deitada, ela observava Heero, que mexia em seu laptop na outra cama.

-Como é seu nome de verdade? – perguntou ela, as perguntas formigando.

-Heero. – disse ele em tom de tédio. Então tirou os olhos da tela. – Mas isso fica entre nós dois.

-Você também não gosta de policiais?

-Não – respondeu ele, voltando a atenção à tela. Não estava tão empenhado e confiante a ponto de explicar a situação inteira para a garota. Provavelmente ela não entenderia, de qualquer forma.

-O que você fez? Também está fugindo?

-Não interessa.

Ela não se acanhou com o tom taxativo dele. Só demorou alguns segundos pra lançar a próxima pergunta.

-Você não tem família?

-Não.

-O que aconteceu com a sua família?

Heero apenas deu um olhar gélido à ela. A menina mudou de assunto.

-O que você fez na mão? – perguntou ela, vendo o curativo na mão esquerda.

-Um dos caras do beco tinha um canivete. – disse ele.

Ela mirou o curativo por alguns segundos.

-Porque você me salvou?

-Você pediu. – disse ele simplesmente, sem a encarar.

-Ah. Acho que não tô acostumada com isso. Alguém fazer o que eu pedi.

Heero achou que ela ia sossegar, mas então ela o mirou e lançou:

-O que aqueles garotos queriam fazer comigo?

Ele levantou os olhos.

-Durma. – disse, frisando bem a palavra.

Ela deu um suspiro exagerado, murmurando algo ininteligível. Mas puxou os cobertores e deitou-se. Ficou um tempo quieta, olhando para as manchas da pintura da parede.

-Boa noite, Heero. – disse antes de adormecer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero achou que seus problemas só estavam aumentando. No dia seguinte, ao acordar, ficou um tempo sentado na cama pensando como iria agir com um monstrinho de 5 anos no seu encalço, fazendo perguntas cada vez que ele respirava.

Não poderia deixar a menina na pensão, não depois do dia anterior. O único jeito era levá-la com ele.

-Hey? Hey! – Herro já havia aberto as cortinas do quarto e feito a maior quantidade de barulhos possíveis para ver se a menina acordava, mas Duda continuava enroscada nos cobertores feito um gato. –Levante. Precisamos sair.

A menina grunhiu alguma coisa, e ele endireitou o corpo, sem a mínima idéia do que fazer. Um travesseiro acertou sua cabeça e ele mirou a garota, totalmente indignado.

-Quero dormir!

Heero achou aquilo demais, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Desceu as escadas, adivinhando o lugar da copa pelo cheiro de café e pelo som de conversas. O lugar era pequeno e abafado, tomado por uma mesa de doze lugares. Como ela parecia não dar conta de todos, algumas pessoas comiam na sala anexa.

-Joseph, bom dia! Onde está sua sobrinha? – Tia Guta passou com uma travessa de bolo, lançando um rápido olhar a Heero, que entrava na sala um tanto perdido.

-Dormindo. – disse ele, vendo que não havia lugar na mesa. Por todo lado haviam mães com crianças, homens e mulheres comendo e conversando. Como Tia Guta saiu apressadamente sem lhe perguntar mais nada, ele pegou um pão em uma travessa quase vazia e foi para o hall ainda comendo. Já ia sair para a rua quando ouviu uma voz infantil.

-Heero! – ele olhou para Duda no topo da escada, as mãos na cintura e o cabelo bagunçado. Deu uma olhada na direção da copa, mas por sorte o volume de conversas era tão alto que parecia que ninguém havia ouvido. A menina, alheia ao desespero mudo dele, continuou.

-Você ia sair sem eu??

Heero subiu as escadas, para poder falar mais baixo. Pela primeira vez mirou a menina de perto prevendo que, se não controlasse a situação, poderia se meter em uma enrascada.

-Joseph! Não me chame pelo meu nome! E sim, ia sair sem você pois não acordou quando eu chamei.

Duda pareceu amedrontada, mas ainda arriscou perguntar.

-Posso ir com você?

-Você tem cinco minutos. – disse ele, a voz num sussurro, mas em um tom perigoso.

Foi com satisfação que ele percebeu que antes dos cinco minutos Duda já havia arrumado o cabelo, vestido os sapatos e roubado um pedaço de bolo na copa, estando pronta para saírem. Com ingenuidade, ele pensou que aquilo não seria tão difícil afinal.

Ele caminhou pelo bairro com a menina tentando acompanhar seus passos rápidos. Duda repentinamente ficara muito quieta, e ele é que não iria reclamar. Estavam se aproximando de uma área mais mal cuidada, e passaram por alguns homens sentados na calçada escutando o som alto que vinha do carro.

-Você vai ficar aqui. – disse Heero, quando se aproximaram de um parquinho cercado.

-Onde você vai?

-Resolver umas coisas.

-Por que não posso ir junto?

-Porque não quero.

-Você vai voltar para me buscar?

-Vou.

-Palavra de escoteiro?

Heero ergueu os olhos incrédulo.

-Vamos, assim sei que você não mentiu.

-Palavra. – disse ele, afastando-se logo em seguida.

Heero pensou o que aconteceria a Duda se ele a deixasse no parquinho. Alguma família a levaria para casa? Não, o mais provável seria que chamassem a assistência social. De qualquer forma, ele não poderia voltar para a pensão sem a menina, rapidamente o ligariam ao ocorrido. E alarde era algo que ele não queria.

Chegando ao endereço que procurava, Heero não viu ninguém à vista no pequeno e mal-cuidado jardim da casa.

-Quem você tá procurando? – perguntou um menino moreno de uns quinze anos no máximo, saindo da casa com um jeito desconfiado.

-O Baixinho. – respondeu ele. Soube, pelo olhar de análise que o garoto lhe lançou, que a informação que recebera era quente.

-Você é conhecido dele ou veio fazer negócios?

-Negócios. – o garoto foi até os fundos da casa, cortando o mato alto, não sem antes dar uma boa olhada em Heero. Alguns minutos depois ele surgiu, fazendo sinal para que entrasse.


	4. Fazendo Amigos

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertence, eu sei que não!Só pego os personagens emprestados. Não ganho dinheiro, mas me divirto.**  
**

**Sinopse:** Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.

**N/a:** Desculpas pelo atraso homérico... começo de ano um pouco atarefado. Mas eis que cheguei ao capítulo 4. Quando a idéia pra essa história surgiu, não achei que iria longe mas ela ganhou asas... hahaha. Boa leitura.

* * *

**4_. FAZENDO AMIGOS_**

Nos fundos havia três crianças jogando bola, que pararam repentinamente assim que viram o estranho se aproximando. O garoto levou Heero até uma espécie de garagem-depósito nos fundos, e abriu a porta, que rangeu nas dobradiças. O lugar devia ter bem uma camada de três centímetros de poeira, que só era interrompida em rastros que levavam até outra porta, no fundo do ambiente, e até um sofá de palha velho, onde um homem de cavanhaque estava sentado, com um mini-game na mão. Heero logo entendeu o apelido irônico de baixinho. O homem devia ser umas três cabeças mais alto que ele.

O garoto que trouxera Heero até ali fez um sinal com a cabeça, mas Baixinho pediu pra ele sair. O menino fechou a porta devagar, olhando com cara feia pra Heero.

-O Aaron não gosta muito de estranhos, acho que deu pra perceber. – disse Baixinho com bom-humor.

Heero não respondeu.

-Seu nome?

-Joseph.

Baixinho sorriu.

-Por que vocês sempre escolhem os nomes mais idiotas? – então, num piscar de olhos fechou a cara. – Seu nome, cara.

-Não sei seu nome verdadeiro, não vou fornecer o meu.

-Você é duro na queda, maninho. Gosto disso. O que vai ser? Certidão de nascimento ou greencard?

-Passaporte e carteira de identidade. – Baixinho observou Heero como se ele viesse de outro planeta.

-Você deve ser o primeiro em um mês que não vem me pedir greencard, cara! Achei que fosse um imigrante ilegal. Sabe, esse seu cabelo entrega, tá começando a aparecer a parte escura.

Heero sabia daquilo, mas não tivera tempo de arrumar este detalhe.

-Então você quer sair do país, hã? – Baixinho se esticou na cadeira, um sorriso desdenhoso na cara. – Fugindo da polícia?

-Não, da CIA.

Baixinho não soube dizer, pela expressão séria do outro, se estava brincando ou falando sério.

-Ok, cara, vai ser só isso então?

Heero confirmou.

-Vou precisar de umas fotos. E o novo nome, aposto que vai mudar, não? E também vou precisar das digitais, a não ser que queira que eu pegue uma do banco de dados.

Heero terminou de acertar os últimos detalhes com o homem, que pediu pra ele voltar em dois dias com o dinheiro, que estaria pronto. Heero saiu, passando novamente pelo quintal com mato alto.

Ele pensou um pouco enquanto caminhava. Com os documentos prontos, poderia sair do país. Tinha dois dias para arrumar um lugar para a menina ficar.

Chegando ao parquinho, procurou peor ela, mas não a localizou de primeira. Só depois de um tempo observando foi que a viu perto de alguns arbustos, conversando com dois garotos.

-Hey, pode chamar aquela menina para mim? – disse Heero a uma garota de trancinhas, que brincava na areia. A menina lhe lançou um olhar indignado, mas foi até Duda.

Assim que o viu, Duda abriu um sorriso e correu para fora do parquinho.

-Você voltou!

-Eu disse que ia voltar. – murmurou ele, começando a andar.

-Você acredita que os meninos daqui não sabem jogar joken-po? – disse Duda, saltitando em vez de andar.

-Não. – disse Heero, que nem imaginava o que raios era joken-po.

-Pois é, tive que ensinar pra eles. O que será que tem pro almoço hoje? – emendou ela em um fôlego só.

-Nem imagino. – as respostas de Heero eram mecânicas, sua cabeça estava longe, pensando no que faria com a menina.

-Tomara que tenha frango! Eu adoro frango!

Duda continuou seu monólogo por mais algum tempo, recebendo um ou outro murmúrio de Heero como resposta.

Já estavam se aproximando da pensão quando uma mulher os cumprimentou.

-Joseph! Como vai? E você, pequena? Não tinha te visto, pelo menos não acordada ainda.

A mulher estava no jardim de uma pequena casa, entre o açougue e a pensão de Tia Guta. Ela viu que Heero nada falou, e lembrou-se que não havia se apresentado.

-Me desculpe minha distração, meu nome é Tonya.

-Meu nome é Duda! – disse a pequena, aproximando-se e oferecendo a mão para que a outra apertasse. Tonya riu da graça da menina.

-Então seu pai a levou para passear?

-Ele não é meu pai, é meu tio.

-Oh, é? Não sabia realmente. – ela então dirigiu-se à Heero – Quanto tempo pretendem ficar?

-Só uma semana.

-Traga Duda para brincar aqui em casa qualquer dia. Tenho um garoto da sua idade e mais duas meninas. Você ia gostar de conhecê-los.

-Legal! Posso vir, Tio Joseph?

Heero achou que não teria problema, por isso concordou. Assim ficava livre para fazer suas coisas. Só teria que ter uma conversinha com a menina antes, a respeito do que poderia e não poderia ser falado.

-Venha hoje à tarde. Eles estão em férias, estão me deixando maluca.

Os dois voltaram para a pensão, e para o desagrado de Duda, foi servido almôndegas.

-No orfanato sempre tinha almôndegas ou carne moída! Não gosto disso!

A mulher que estava sentada ao lado de Heero o mirou com um olhar gentil, e ele tentou imaginar por que.

-Coma e pare de reclamar.

Duda parou de reclamar, mas continuou a falar. Contou sobre os novos amigos do parquinho, as brincadeiras que haviam inventado e tudo o mais que pôde se lembrar. Ao fim do almoço, Heero já estava com dor de cabeça.

Ele subiu para dormir um pouco, e Duda saiu feito um tufão para brincar com os filhos de Tonya.

_Gritos e latidos. Ele estava na floresta, carregando uma braçada de lenha para queimar na lareira. Mas ao chegar ao pequeno chalé, o que viu foram grandes labaredas. O chalé estava em chamas. E havia alguém lá dentro._

_Uma silhueta surgiu à sua frente. Alto, cabelos bagunçados. Ele reconheceria a silhueta em qualquer lugar._

_-A culpa é sua!_

Heero acordou com a camiseta suada. Já era a segunda vez naquela semana. Por um momento ele mirou o teto, tentando se lembrar de onde estava. Mudava tão freqüentemente de lugar que não estranhava ao acordar e não se lembrar bem de onde estava. Ele ergueu os olhos para a janela, e percebeu que já anoitecia. Olhou para o lado, mas Duda ainda não voltara.

Tonya chamou as crianças para dentro, uma vez que já estava tão escuro no quintal que ela só distinguia suas silhuetas.

Brian, seu filho do meio, entrou dando altas gargalhadas.

-Mamãe, a Duda é demais, sabe um monte de brincadeiras. – disse o menino de olhos muito negros, sentando-se à mesa que a mãe colocava.

-Sei muitas ainda, Brian! – respondeu a menina, feliz.

Michelle e Marissa, as duas outras filhas de Tonya entraram correndo na cozinha, aos risos. Assim que Tonya conseguiu acalmá-las, alguém bateu à porta.

-Joseph. Entre, não se acanhe.

O homem continuou parado à porta. Só viera para pegar Duda, que provavelmente, por estar se divertindo, ia esquecer de voltar para a pensão. Estava preocupado com os problemas que ela poderia vir a trazer, e as coisas que poderia falar em sua empolgação.

-Só vim buscar a menina. – disse ele, curto.

-Eles estão comendo agora, por que não come conosco?

-Não quero incomodar.

-Não é incômodo algum. Você vai ter que esperar Duda, de qualquer forma.

Ele concordou, sem idéia do que mais poderia fazer.

Entraram na pequena cozinha, e as crianças silenciaram imediatamente, olhando para Heero com estranheza. A única que sorriu foi Duda.

-Tio Joseph! Que bom que você veio!

-Você demorou.

-Sério?

-Pegue uma cadeira, Joseph. Vamos, sente-se conosco. – convidou Tonya.

Heero sentou, sentindo-se desconfortável. Ficaria muito mais à vontade em um campo de batalha. As três crianças ficavam a lançar-lhe olhares curiosos.

Logo a conversa retomou para as brincadeiras do dia e as crianças soltaram-se, ignorando a frieza muda de Heero.

-E então ele tirou a carta, e era a mesma que eu vi! – ia dizendo Brian – Foi muito legal, mas não sei como ele fez!

Heero paralisou o garfo ao ouvir aquilo. Lembrou-se de muito tempo atrás, antes de Doutor J ou gundams. Antes de entrar de cabeça na guerra, quando ainda andava com Odin Lowe. Odin adorava truques, e um dos que mais gostava de fazer era o da moeda. E Heero, à época, não cansava de pedir para que ele repetisse, já que era um dos únicos momentos que via que Odin demonstrava um brilho no olhar. Ele só parecia realmente satisfeito quando impressionava alguém com um de seus truques, ou cumpria uma missão.

A conversa continuou a respeito de mágicas, e Duda disse que conhecia uma com garfos e um saleiro.

-Uau! – disse Michelle, a mais velha, ao ver os dois garfos precariamente equilibrados sobre o palito. – Isso é demais!

Brian correu para a sala trazendo duas moedas, e tentou demonstrar um truque que vira, mas não teve sucesso. As crianças fizeram silêncio, e Heero pegou a moeda da mão do menino.

Brian ficou olhando admirado quando a moeda sumiu bem diante de seus olhos, para então reaparecer na orelha direita de Duda. E não parou por aí, uma vez que Heero pegou a moeda e mordeu um pedaço, para depois assoprá-lo fazendo-a voltar ao normal.

As crianças pareciam abismadas. Por um momento esqueceram que estavam na cozinha de casa, e bateram palmas, como se estivessem em uma platéia.


	5. Cabeça de ovo

**Disclaimer: **Não tenho os direitos... ainda. Espera só até eu ganhar na loteria.**  
**

**Sinopse:** Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.

**N/a:** Sei que demorei pra postar... mas a falta de feedback me desanimou um pouco. De qualquer forma, eis o capítulo cinco. A propósito, para aquelas pessoas que estão se perguntado quem raios é o Odin a resposta é: Episode Zero. Este manga conta alguns trechos da infância dos pilotos (pelo que sei o manga não foi publicado em português, mas dá pra encontrar na internet, em inglês). No manga, vemos uma versão infantil de Heero acompanhado de Odin, um atirador. Não há referência à família do Heero, enão não dá pra saber como o Heero acabou aos cuidados de Odin. Mas eu tenho certeza que a figura de Odin influenciou bastante o Heero. Boa leitura.

* * *

**_5. CABEÇA-DE-OVO_**

-Heero, eu não sabia que você fazia mágicas! – disse Duda, quando os dois voltavam para a pensão. – Eu já tinha visto alguns truques, mas aquilo foi demais!

-Estou um pouco enferrujado. – disse ele simplesmente, abrindo a porta.

-Você me ensina a fazer?

Pela primeira vez desde que Duda o conhecera, ele esboçou um sorriso.

-O certo é nunca contar um truque.

Fora o que aprendera com Odin. _"Nunca deixe de completar uma missão. Nunca se entregue ao inimigo. E nunca conte o segredo de um truque."_

Quando pequeno, ele ficara dias com a moeda entre os dedos, tentando compreender como tal truque procedia. Até que entendeu que, com um movimento ágil das mãos e muita prática, poderia fazer com que as pessoas acreditassem no truque.

Os dois entraram no quarto, e Duda jogou-se na cama.

-O que custa você me ensinar? – disse ela, com um jeito de gato manhoso, mas logo percebendo que essa técnica não funcionava com ele.

Heero começou a desabotoar a camisa, pensativo. O que Odin falaria se visse a situação que ele se encontrava no momento? Com certeza, riria da ironia dos fatos.

-Amanhã você vai sair de novo?

-Não. – ele precisava fazer algumas pesquisas a respeito de preços de passagem e distância até o aeroporto, teria que planejar seus passos um a um para que tudo desse certo. Ele esfregou a cabeça. Ainda não pensara no que faria com a menina. Tonya parecera tão feliz em tê-la em casa, será que ficaria com ela? Mas como explicaria a situação?

-Heero? – pronto, pensou ele, ia começar o interrogatório. – Pra onde vamos depois de sair daqui?

Ele não conseguiu olhá-la, então disse para o teto:

-Não sei.

-Você não sabe muita coisa. Não, você fala que não sabe! Por que você não gosta de falar?

-Não vem ao caso.

Ela cruzou os braços, em desafio.

-Como não vem ao caso? Eu faço tudo que você pede! Por que não responde o que eu pergunto?

-Você não faz tudo que eu peço. E, se fosse responder todas as perguntas que você faz, não faria mais nada o dia inteiro.

Ela fechou a cara, e não falou mais pelo resto da noite.

No dia seguinte, Heero acordou satisfeito, uma vez que tivera uma noite tranqüila de sono, sem pesadelos. Ele olhou para o lado e tudo que viu foi a cama bagunçada de Duda. Tentou imaginar onde a garota iria às oito horas da manhã. Não precisou pensar muito, assim que saiu do quarto para ir ao banheiro, viu algo que o fez congelar por um momento. A garota estava sentada sobre o corrimão, os pés descalços e as roupas ainda amassadas.

-Duda! Desça daí!

A menina virou para ver se fora realmente Heero quem a chamara, uma vez que ele nunca havia usado seu nome antes. Mas no momento de distração começou a escorregar.

-Duda! – pelo jeito, a menina achara que o corrimão daria um escorregador bem divertido, mas se caísse dali era uma queda de dois andares. Heero desceu as escadas, certo de que iria alcançá-la no patamar, mas a garota, que estava se divertindo, deu um impulso e desceu mais um andar.

Quando Heero finalmente a alcançou, ela já estava no hall de entrada, se acabando de rir. Ele parou no patamar do primeiro andar, constatando que nada acontecera.

A porta se abriu e um homem entrou. Em um segundo a menina, que ria, deu um grito e subiu as escadas correndo, indo esconder-se atrás de Heero.

-Não! Eu não quero ir! Não deixa ele me levar!

Heero olhou para o policial, parado na porta com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Algumas pessoas que tomavam o café da manhã foram atraídas pelos gritos e observavam, curiosas.

-Papai! – um garoto, que Heero já havia visto com uma senhora de idade, correu para abraçar o policial. Mas ele continuou a olhar Duda, escondida atrás de Heero.

-Garota, está tudo bem. Por que eu a levaria? Venha até aqui, venha falar comigo.

Duda balançou a cabeça com força, agarrando-se à calça de Heero. O policial olhou para ele, como se esperasse uma resposta.

-Ela tem... medo de policiais.

O homem o mirou, como se não tivesse aceitado a história, mas pegou o filho no colo e foi para a copa, lançando um último olhar à Duda.

O olhar de fúria que Heero lançou à menina fez com que ela tremesse na base. Com a cabeça indicou a escada, e os dois subiram em silêncio. Chegando ao quarto ele fez a menina sentar-se e sentou-se na frente dela. Duda já esperava que ele começasse a gritar, mas nada aconteceu. Ela o olhou em dúvida. Ele a olhou com rigidez.

Não tinha o que falar. Sentia-se fraco por ter se deixado levar pelo momento. Havia se preocupado com a menina, a menina que planejava abandonar! Não, abandonar não, pensou ele. Deixá-la com alguém que realmente cuidasse dela.

Duda o olhava, com medo de falar. Ele levantou-se nervoso, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

A garota se deitou na cama, tentando lembrar do que fizera para deixá-lo tão nervoso. Estaria ele com medo de ser pego pelo policial?

Heero saiu irritado para a rua. Não que qualquer pessoa percebesse isso, se acostumara por tanto tempo em manter aquela máscara de frieza que escondia seus sentimentos, que já era uma espécie de segunda pele.

Ele caminhou pela rua trombando com algumas pessoas, tão distraído que estava. Lembrou-se que precisava cortar os cabelos, aqueles fios negros que apareciam por baixo dos loiros estavam chamando a atenção. Ele entrou em uma barbearia pequena, e pediu para o rapaz passar a máquina.

Duda havia passado grande parte da manhã sentada na cama, entretida com uma corrente que sempre trazia ao pescoço. A diretora do orfanato lhe dissera que, no dia que ela foi deixada à porta, estava com aquela corrente no pescoço. Não entendia porque alguém se importara em deixar aquilo, uma vez que não se importou com ela.

Ela desceu as escadas cabisbaixa, sentindo cheiro de comida, e percebendo que estava faminta. Antes que chegasse ao hall, porém, deparou-se com um garoto. O filho do policial.

-Você é estranha. – disse o menino, com a franqueza típica das crianças.

-Olha só quem tá falando, cabelo-de-fogo.

O menino passou a mão pelos cabelos, ofendido, e mostrou a língua para ela.

-Charlie? Não vai almoç... – o homem parou de repente, ao ver com quem o filho estava. Apesar dele não estar fardado, Duda o reconheceu e arregalou os olhos.

-Ei, calma garota. – o homem se abaixou, para ficar da altura dos dois. – Não vou lhe fazer mal, eu juro. Vê? Não estou carregando nada.

Duda não fugiu, mas também não arriscou falar ou se aproximar mais.

-Onde está seu pai?

-É meu tio. E ele saiu.

O homem ficou feliz em ouví-la falar.

-Ah, seu tio? Então só vocês dois estão hospedados aqui?

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Onde estão seus pais?

-Só tenho meu tio de família.

O homem acenou. Já havia escutado algumas conversas das outras pessoas da pensão, do homem calado e sua sobrinha que não parava quieta. Algumas mulheres afirmavam que ele devia tê-la adotado, uma vez que ouviram-na falar sobre um orfanato.

-Escute, garota. Esse seu tio... por acaso.. ele faz algo de ruim contra você?

-Algo como o quê?

-Não sei, qualquer coisa de que você não goste.

-Ele me faz comer almôndegas.

O homem teve que rir com o comentário.

-Além disso, não há mais nada?

-Não. Eu gosto do meu tio.

O policial a mirou bem nos olhos. A garota estava corada, e parecia saudável e feliz. Ele sorriu.

-Que bom. Mas se qualquer coisa acontecer, você pode falar com um policial, está bem? Ninguém vai te machucar.

A menina concordou, apenas para terminar logo a conversa. Nessa hora, Heero entrou pela porta.

O policial ergueu-se, cumprimentando-o com um aceno. Seu olhar era mais cortês que o de seu último encontro. Ele pegou o filho pelos ombros e guiou-o para a copa.

Heero olhou para Duda desconfiado, mas ela riu. Por um momento se esquecera do incidente, de como Heero ficara nervoso. Assim que viu o cabelo dele escuro e curto, caiu na gargalhada.

-Não ficou tão mal assim. – falou ele, passando a mão pela cabeça.

-Parece um cabeça-de-ovo.

-Já chega, Duda. – disse ele, ao passar pela menina para subir.

A garota, inexplicavelmente sentiu-se feliz.


	6. Reviravolta

**Disclaimer: **O Heero não me pertence, nem os gundams... mas a Duda, a Tonya, o Baixinho e a Tia Guta são orgulhasamente criações minhas. **  
**

**Sinopse:** Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.

**N/a:** Eis que chega o capítulo seis. Será agora que Heero vai conseguir se livrar da Duda? Veremos... Há algo que não mencionei, mas será descoberto no tempo certo. Alguém tem algum chute de onde surgiu o nome referente ao título? Boa história.

* * *

_**6. REVIRAVOLTA**_

Duda saiu para brincar com seus novos amigos depois do almoço, e Heero passou o resto do dia no quarto, terminando de arrumar os últimos detalhes para a viagem. E pensando. Havia ouvido o final da conversa do policial com a menina, e decidiu que estava na hora de afastar-se dela.

Duda chegou ao quarto cansada e feliz, contando todas as suas peripécias do dia, mas Heero só dava meia atenção. Ela, no entanto, parecia não notar, e assim que deitou, dormiu profunda e serenamente, como fazia todas as noites. Heero a mirou sentindo algo. Invejava a inocência que a tornava tão espontânea e feliz. Ele mesmo não lembrava de ter tido muita infância.

Programou-se para acordar bem cedo no outro dia. Não precisava de despertadores, nunca precisara de um antes. A mala estava pronta.

Foi com uma sensação estranha que atravessou a porta da pensão. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar alguns pensamentos. Seu passado, tão cuidadosamente escondido no fundo da mente, parecia despertar. Ele não queria se lembrar daquilo, senão poderia não seguir em frente.

Havia deixado o dinheiro e um bilhete rápido para Tia Guta na mesinha da sala. Tinha esperanças de que alguém cuidaria da menina, não poderia mais se preocupar com aquilo.

As ruas estavam desertas àquela hora da manhã, mas ele estava gostando. Qualquer coisa era melhor que o infernal horário escolar. Por reflexo, ele correu a se proteger atrás de um muro quando um carro estacionou na calçada, atrás dele. Viu dois caras descerem do carro trajando roupas escuras. Entraram em uma porta pequena, de uma seqüência de lojinhas que havia na rua. Heero achou melhor se apressar.

Chegou à casa de Baixinho no horário combinado, pulando a grade frontal, como o homem havia falado.

Antes de chegar à garagem-depósito ouviu um som alto e rasante. Empurrou a porta e deparou com Baixinho, dormindo e babando em sua cadeira de vime. Bateu duas vezes na porta para ver se o homem acordava.

-Ah! O quê? Calma Lucy, eu tava arrumando e... – então Baixinho viu Heero – É só você, cara! Vai assustar tua mãe!

Heero entrou, procurando algum vestígio de que o homem trabalhara, ou ao menos se levantara da cadeira desde a última vez que ele estivera ali.

-E então? – forçou ele, um tanto impaciente.

-Então? Ah, seus documentos! Acontece que tive uns problemas técnicos.

-Que tipo de problemas?

-Meu software deu pau. Apareceram umas mensagens estranhas, e ele não funciona...

Heero lamentou que não estivesse com a pistola. Sua vontade era a de achatar Baixinho.

-Eu até levaria pra consertar, mas minha mulher veio com um papo de "conserte em casa", "não vamos gastar dinheiro", "temos que pagar o vaso sanitário que seu filho explodiu na escola". – ele fez uma careta, vendo que Heero não havia feito uma cara compreensível, apenas continuava a mirá-lo com frieza.

-Preciso dos documentos.

-Não posso sem o software!

-Onde está o computador?

Baixinho o mirou de cima a baixo, e então disse:

-Na outra sala.

Ele guiou Heero até ela, que era bem diferente da primeira. Havia vários equipamentos, alguns cobertos com lençóis, outros expostos, mas todos muito bem cuidados. Não havia nem uma camada de pó que fosse, e Heero podia jurar que a sala cheirava a flores. Mas ele se impressionou realmente com a aparelhagem tecnológica que havia no canto mais distante da porta.

-Impressionante, não? Só que aposto que não consigo nem jogar paciência com isso agora.

Heero aproximou-se do computador, sentou sentindo-se totalmente à vontade e tentou mexer. Uma mensagem de erro surgiu, e ele fez uma expressão de compreensão. Digitou algumas teclas, indo para o modo DOS e começou a ler as letrinhas miúdas e codificadas como se fosse um livro de histórias.

-Cacete, você manja disso. – admirou-se Baixinho. – Se conseguir arrumar meu PC, não cobro pelo serviço.

Heero parou de digitar para olhá-lo.

-Fechado.

E voltou ao serviço, perdendo-se nos códigos, números e textos.

Já passavam das dez horas quando Baixinho entrou na sala com um sanduíche na mão. Lhe dava sono ficar olhando o homem trabalhar, e como não entendia nada, não podia saber se ele estava o enrolando.

-Então você trabalha com isso, computadores? – disse Baixinho, em outra tentativa de começar uma conversa. Mas Heero murmurou uma resposta quase inaudível, os olhos na tela.

Baixinho ia sair, cabisbaixo, quando trombou com Aaron, seu irmão mais novo.

-Que foi moleque, viu o diabo, foi?

-Baixinho, a Tonya ta aí fora... não sei o que ela quer, ficou gritando pra eu chamar você, dizendo que sabia que ELE estava aqui.

-Que maluquice é essa? Ele quem?

Mas a conversa dos dois foi interrompida pela voz estridente de uma mulher, que acabara de entrar pela porta sem ser convidada.

-Tonya. – disse Baixinho sorrindo amarelo – Por que resolveu me fazer uma visita tão de repente?

-Pode parar de disfarçar. Eu sei que ele está aqui, Patrick!

O homem fez uma careta, como se ela o tivesse insultado.

-Não sei do que você tá falando, mulher! E que falta de educação, depois de tanto tempo sem ver o irmão chega gritando desse jeito?

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você. – ela se desvencilhou dele, entrando pela porta do próximo cômodo.

-E você, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Heero a mirou impressionado. Quem era ela para chegar fazendo perguntas assim? Virou-se.

-Não é da sua conta.

Não sabia como ela havia chegado ali, e nem o porquê de estar tão zangada. Mas tinha certeza que, na vida dele, ninguém se metia.

-Não é da minha conta? Não é da minha conta que eu seja acordada às sete e meia da manhã por uma garotinha chorando na porta da minha casa, repetindo ele foi embora, ele foi embora?

Heero fechou os olhos, vendo que seu plano não saíra como o previsto.

-Pois eu digo uma coisa, você pode ter feito o escambau pra polícia e FBI e seja mais quem for estar atrás de você, mas eu não acredito que seja um criminoso. E não acredito que abandonaria uma garotinha, ainda mais depois da história que ela me contou.

Heero virou-se.

-Já falei que não é da sua conta.

Ela sorriu com sarcasmo.

-Também não é da minha conta que dois agentes do serviço secreto passaram pela barbearia do Martin hoje de manhã, porque ele os chamou?

Dessa vez Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha, prova de que estava surpreso.

-Dois agentes... como sabe? – ele havia ido até aquela barbearia para cortar o cabelo no dia anterior. Seria possível que tivesse sido reconhecido? Mas sua foto não estava sendo divulgada em lugar nenhum, como isso poderia ter acontecido?

-Sei de muita coisa, mas sei principalmente diferenciar em que tipo de pessoa posso confiar. E acredite, não confiaria a Martin nem um vaso de planta.

-Eles estão me procurando?

-Já foram até a pensão. – disse a mulher, sentindo que finalmente havia obtido a atenção dele. Baixinho e Aaron assistiam à cena, como simples expectadores.

Heero pensou rápido.

-Em quanto tempo consegue fazer meus documentos?

-Mas o meu computad...

-Está praticamente bom, é só reiniciar.

-Ok, se eu trabalhar direto, e Aaron me ajudar...

-Quanto tempo? – Heero praticamente grunhiu.

-Creio que umas 10 horas.

-Ok, eu vou procurar um lugar para me esconder, marcamos um encontro... – ele tentava falar e pensar ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha para onde ir, não sabia quanto os agentes sabiam. Seria seguro ir até o aeroporto?

-Vai com calma, camarada. – disse Baixinho, aparentando tranqüilidade – Tonya, eles sabem que ele tava com a menina?

-Não.

-E onde ela está agora?

-Na minha casa, com meus filhos.

-E por acaso eles chegaram a dizer por que estão o procurando?

-Não, estão mostrando uma foto, você ainda estava com os cabelos claros – acrescentou a mulher a Heero – E perguntam se alguém o viu.

-Alguém da pensão falou? – perguntou Heero.

-Tia Guta disse que negou veementemente, depois do que ouvimos de Duda. Mas uma ou outra pessoa disse ser parecido com alguém que já tinham visto.

-Tonya... – disse Baixinho de repente – Como você sabia que ele estava aqui, se você sabia outras pes...

-Não, Patrick, eu só vim aqui por um palpite. Duda falou algo sobre documentos falsos, e liguei imediatamente a você.

-Ok, então ainda temos uma chance.

Heero estava tentando acompanhar a conversa. Eles estavam realmente dispostos a ajudá-lo?

Tonya pegou um post-it que estava sobre a organizada mesa,e anotou um endereço.

-Aqui tem o endereço do escritório de um sócio do meu marido. Eu aviso ele que você vai lá, pode ficar até o Patrick terminar o serviço.

Heero a mirou em dúvida.

-Por favor, você acha que se eu quisesse te entregar, teria vindo aqui avisá-lo? Não é uma armadilha, só um lugar seguro pra você ficar.

Heero concordou internamente. Seria muito mais fácil alguém encurralá-lo ali, naquela casa pequena com ele despreparado. E não tinha idéia de onde mais poderia ir. Pegou o papel.

-Você é exatamente igual ao meu marido. – disse a mulher, vendo o olhar de apreensão dele – Usa um disfarce de frieza, apenas para não se envolver com as pessoas.

Ela sorriu, murmurando mais pra si que para ele:

-Mas sempre há alguém que consegue quebrá-lo.

Ela virou-se para sair, e Baixinho a acompanhou, puxando assunto.

-E como anda o traste do seu marido?

Heero voltou para a outra sala, reiniciando o computador e vendo que estava funcionando. Em cinco minutos Baixinho voltou, com um boné.

-Aqui, é de um dos meus garotos. Sabe chegar lá?

Heero fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Pegue o metrô na estação da Praça, é mais longe, mas mais movimentado. Te encontro depois.

Aaron entrou na sala.

-Tá tudo limpo, pode ir.

Heero saiu pro quintal e Baixinho o acompanhou, estranhamente quieto.

-Ei, cara. – disse ele quando se aproximavam do portão – Valeu pela ajuda indireta. Eu e Tonya havíamos brigado, fazia uns três anos que eu não via ela.

Heero então compreendeu uma parcela de toda aquela boa-vontade. Fez um meneio e saiu.


	7. Família Miller

**Disclaimer: **Não tente me processar, nada me pertence.**  
**

**Sinopse:** Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.

**N/a:** Capítulo 7, e será que Heero vai conseguir fugir sozinho? Uma ótima páscoa e boa leitura. ;)

* * *

**_7. FAMÍLIA MILLER_**

Ele caminhou rápido pela rua. O que ainda não entendia era por que a mulher se dispusera a ajudá-lo. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação para com ele, nenhuma ligação, e mal o conhecia direito. Provavelmente nunca estivera no meio de uma guerra, ou não teria tanta confiança nas pessoas.

Heero viu o edifício de escritórios de longe, era um dos únicos na quadra cheia de lojinhas e edifícios mais antigos. Ele enterrou mais o boné na cabeça, para esconder os olhos azuis. Com certeza havia câmeras no edifício.

A recepcionista o cumprimentou cordialmente, mas não inquiriu aonde ele ia. Pegou o elevador e subiu até o sétimo andar.

Entrou na primeira das várias portas e parou, com o silêncio opressor. A porta estava aberta, mas não havia ninguém à vista. Uma mesa logo na entrada indicava o que parecia ser o posto da secretária.

Uma mulher vestida em um taller escuro veio a passos miúdos do funda da sala. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso a Heero e perguntou:

-Tem hora marcada?

-Não.

-Ah, então deve ser o amigo de Tonya. Ela avisou que viria. Pode ficar à vontade, o Senhor Morris está em uma reunião, mas logo deve aparecer.

Heero sentou-se a um canto da sala de espera. Havia uma estante com alguns pequenos objetos de arte e vários livros sobre código civil.

Se alheiando a isso, ele tirou o lap-top da mochila e se pôs a trabalhar. A internet poderia se uma boa fonte de renda quando bem usada.

O horário de almoço veio e passou, e o homem continuou ali, resoluto. A secretária atendeu telefonemas, falou com alguns clientes, dispensou serviços. Pelo meio da tarde o advogado chegou. Cumprimentou Heero com um simples aceno, perguntando se estava tudo bem, como se fossem amigos de longa data. Logo depois foi para sua sala sem fazer mais perguntas.

O fim de tarde estava chegando, e o ritmo do escritório continuava o mesmo. Um ou outro cliente apareceu, dando um rápido olhar a Heero e entrando na sala de Morris, para sair depois de meia hora, quarenta minutos.

Heero estava sentindo os músculos do pescoço tensos, e deu uma esticada rápida para depois voltar à posição inicial.

Era perto das sete horas quando a secretária começou a desligar o computador e organizar os papéis da mesa. Foi até a porta de Morris e teve uma conversa rápida com ele, pegou a bolsa e saiu dando um tchau apressado a Heero.

Heero se perguntou quanto mais Baixinho iria demorar. Na hora que o advogado tivesse que ir embora, ele teria que sair também.

Morris saiu de sua sala, caminhando até uma pequena cafeteira próxima à porta do banheiro. Viu Heero trabalhando.

-Vai ter uma noite longa também?

Heero o mirou, sem nada falar ou expressar. Mas o homem pareceu não ligar.

-Ontem saí daqui e eram onze horas. Esta semana acumulou tanto trabalho que não sei o que é jantar em casa...

Como Heero não deu mostras de se interessar pela conversa, ele pegou o café e foi para a sua sala, fechando a porta.

Nove horas. Heero finalmente levantou-se, para observar a paisagem da janela. A cidade brilhava com milhares de pontinhos luminosos. Maldita cidade.

-Heero. – ele virou-se para ver Tonya parada à porta, falando baixo. Ao ver que não havia ninguém na sala, ela adiantou-se.

-Aqui estão seus documentos. – disse ela, tirando-os da bolsa. O homem achou estranho ela ter vindo, por que não Baixinho?

Ele abriu o envelope e notou que havia um volume maior de papel do que esperava. Estava puxando para fora, curioso, o que pareciam ser duas carteiras de identidade, quando ouviu alguém gritar seu nome.

-Heero!! – Baixinho havia entrado com Duda no colo e uma pequena mochila pendurada em um dos ombros. A menina esperneou e se balançou, tentando descer. Com uma expressão séria, Baixinho se viu obrigado a soltá-la.

A menina correu para Heero e parou um instante, à sua frente.

-Estou tão feliz!! Heero, por que me deixou? Achei que a gente era uma equipe!

Morris saiu do escritório, atraído pelas vozes, mas Heero continou a mirar confuso de Duda para Tonya e Baixinho. Ao que parecia, os dois haviam realmente tramado contra ele, não para que fosse pego, mas para que se encontrasse com a menina.

Ele tirou as duas carteiras de identidade que haviam lhe chamado a atenção, e então percebeu que uma era dele, e a outra de Duda.

Tonya cumprimentou Morris e os dois ficaram conversando. Baixinho puxou Heero para um canto, para que o advogado não ouvisse.

-Que tal, hein? Um ótimo serviço, e em tempo recorde!

Duda estava observando os adultos e parecia radiante. Tonya chamou-a.

-Pequena, venha aqui, você não está bem.

Heero lançou um olhar inquisidor a Baixinho, e este sorriu.

-Cara, me desculpe, mas acho que a Tonya tem razão. Ouvi a história da garota, você a salvou, é responsabilidade sua.

Heero estava sério, encarando o outro que se atrevia a dizer o que ele deveria fazer.

-Pensou o que, que Tonya ficaria com ela? Ela já tem três filhos cara, assim como eu. A gente não pode ficar com ela, e se a mandarmos pro orfanato, vai ficar pior do que está.

-Pior do que está? – repetiu Heero, achando que perdera alguma coisa.

-A Tonya disse que ela passou a tarde com febre, não queria comer nada, quase a matou de preocupação. Foi então que ela decidiu trazê-la.

Heero não estava entendendo o que aquilo tinha a ver com ele e Baixinho explicou, com a maior paciência:

-Camarada, crianças são bichos estranhos. Quando estão muito preocupadas, ou muito tristes, realmente ficam doentes.

Duda agora estava no colo de Tonya, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, mas os olhos ainda em Heero. Olhando melhor, ela estava com um rosto abatido.

-Agora preste atenção. Vai ser mais fácil viajar fingindo que ela é sua filha, sabe? As pessoas desconfiam menos. Dá uma olhada nos documentos.

Heero ainda segurava o envelope, e puxou para a luz sua carteira de identidade. Optara por usar seu nome, uma vez que depois da morte do grande pacifista das colônias, o nome tornara-se muito popular. Usara um sobrenome bem comum, Miller, que poderia ser de várias nacionalidades. Até ali estava exatamente do jeito que haviam combinado.

Então puxou a carteira de identidade de Duda, que agora era Eduarda Miller, filha de Anna e Heero Miller. Também havia passaporte e uma certidão de nascimento. Heero teve que admitir que o homem era bom.

-Trabalho de primeira, hein? Desculpe mudar seu posto de tio pra pai, mas ia dar muito mais trabalho fazer documentos que provassem que ela é sua sobrinha.

-Patrick, precisam ir. – cortou Tonya, que olhava no relógio.

-É verdade, estamos nos enrolando. – disse o homem.

Nessa hora, Aaron saiu esbaforido do elevador.

-Baixinho! Tem uns caras lá embaixo fazendo perguntas, vi quando saíram de um carrão.

Tonya pareceu em pânico. Morris olhava a todos com curiosidade, e Heero ficou imaginando que tipo de história a mulher inventou para ele.

-Ok, vamos com calma. Heero, você e Duda descem pelas escadas de incêndio. Deve haver uma saída de serviço no térreo... – disse Baixinho, olhando para Morris.

-Há uma para os fundos do prédio, mas você deve descer até o subsolo. – disse Morris, que parecia não estar entendendo o por quê de tanto rebuliço.

Tonya colocava Duda no chão e Baixinho lhe entregava a mochila.

-Eu estou bem. – repetia a menina para os dois. – Posso andar!

-Duda. – chamou Tonya, quando ela já estava pronta para ir. – Sei que pode não ser possível, mas venha me visitar se quiser. E se precisar, pode ligar pra mim, a qualquer hora, entendeu? Aqui tem meu número.

A menina deu um abraço nela, e Baixinho acrescentou:

-Vão de uma vez!


	8. Uma fuga e um retorno

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing não me pertence. O Heero não me pertence. A música aqui citada, do Capital Inicial, não me pertence. Droga, nada me pertence.**  
**

**Sinopse:** Depois de seis anos solitários nos Estados Unidos, Heero está disposto a voltar para a Europa e recomeçar. Mas algumas surpresas pelo caminho irão mudar seus planos.

**N/a:** Ok, chegamos a um divisor de águas na história. Aqui termina o Arco Estados Unidos e começa o Arco Europa. As coisas vão mudar um pouco, e talvez um ou outro antigo personagem dê as caras. Também vou me esforçar para explicar o que aconteceu quando o Heero foi embora da Europa. E comecei a explorar um pouco a idéia da vida dele antes de estar com Odin, alguns motivos para ele ser como é. Não tenho certeza se isso não ficou confuso, qualquer dúvida ficarei feliz em ajudar. Sem mais delongas, ao capítulo!

_**ps**._ Neste capítulo eu coloquei minha fonte de inspiração para o título e parte da história. Então, recomendo que você ouça a música _Aqui_, do Capital Inicial enquanto lê. ;)

* * *

**_8. UMA FUGA E UM RETORNO_**

Heero correu para as escadas de incêndio, Duda logo atrás dele. Apesar de um pouco corada, ela parecia totalmente disposta. Acenou um até logo e entrou atrás dele antes que a porta se fechasse.

Começaram a descer sob uma tênue luz. Devia haver algum problema com os sensores, uma vez que apenas no primeiro lance de degraus a luz se acendeu automaticamente. À medida que desciam, tudo ia ficando mais e mais escuro. Heero descia tão rápido quanto podia, assim como Duda. A menina agradeceu pela escuridão, assim ele não veria suas lágrimas que começavam a rolar. Passara por muita coisa em seus cinco anos de vida, mas continuava a ser uma criança. E odiava o escuro.

-Duda? – falou Heero da escuridão, sem parar de andar.

-O quê?

Ele não falou mais nada, mas estendeu a mão até o lugar onde a voz dela parecia ter vindo. Alcançou seu ombro, e deslizou até segurar a garota pela mão. Sentiu-a pequena e quente dentre seus dedos. Com a mão livre, Duda limpou as lágrimas e desceu acompanhando o ritmo dele.

Não tinham como saber em que andar estavam, mas como desceriam até o subsolo não havia muita importância. O fato de não terem ouvido um ruído sequer era bom, mas enervante.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade os dois perceberam, ao tatear pelo escuro, que não havia mais escadas para descer. Heero encontrou a porta usando a mão direita, e assim que a abriu, a luz inundou o ambiente.

Saíram pela porta de serviço que Morris havia mencionado e logo estavam andando pelas ruas novamente. Heero tomou o cuidado de não passar nem perto da porta de entrada do edifício, e agora andava a passos rápidos. Lançava olhares de esgüela à menina, que tentava acompanhar seus passos. Não estava enganado quando pensara não entender nada de crianças. Como saberia se ela estava realmente bem?

-A gente pode pegar um táxi se você quiser. – disse ele casualmente.

-Eu ... já falei... que tô bem.... – ela estava arfando. Heero calculou mentalmente quantas quadras faltava para chegarem até a Avenida, e quanto daria uma corrida até o aeroporto quando começou a chover.

Ele entrou em um café pequeno e aquecido e perguntou por um telefone. O dono, sorridente, ofereceu uma ligação sem cobrar nada. Os dois tomaram um chocolate quente até que o táxi chegasse.

-Quando eu acordei e não te achei – começou Duda de repente – eu comecei a chorar, por que tinha acontecido de novo. Eu já tô cansada disso.

Ela esfregou os olhos.

-Daí a Tonya falou que eu não precisava chorar, que você tava com problemas e não sabia o que fazer. Que não tinha me largado por mal. – Duda tirou os olhos do copo, com que estivera a brincar e o olhou – É verdade?

-É. – disse Heero simplesmente. Não poderia responder outra coisa. Teria que aceitar, ela realmente tornara-se uma responsabilidade a mais.

-Você podia ter me contado! Eu te ajudo!

Heero abriu a boca, mas não sabia bem o que falar. Por sorte, ele viu o táxi encostando pela janela do café. Pagou o chocolate quente e os dois saíram.

A viagem foi rápida, mas ainda assim Duda encostou-se nele no banco de trás. Ela nunca havia procurado por tanto contato, normalmente se limitava a ficar falando sem parar. Mas nem aquilo estava fazendo, estivera em silêncio desde a conversa no café.

Desceram à frente do Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles e Heero notou, pela movimentação de pessoas, que o fato dele estar entre os dez aeroportos mais movimentados do mundo não era brincadeira. Ao menos poderiam se misturar com toda aquela gente, pensou ele, tentando ser otimista.

Heero andava pelo lugar na direção que, indicavam as placas, era o terminal dois de onde saíam os vôos para a Europa. Ainda não havia decidido para onde ia antes de seu destino final, teria que dar uma olhada nas opções e preços, já que teria que comprar duas passagens agora.

-Heero, posso ter um boné também?

-O quê? – ele a olhou, enquanto se desviava de uma senhora sobrecarregada de malas.

-Boné. – repetiu ela, apontando para sua cabeça – Posso ter um?

Heero grunhiu.

-Ah, vamos! Tem uma lojinha ali, por favor!

Heero olhou para onde ela apontava e viu alguns CDs expostos a um canto da vitrine. Lembou-se que precisava comprar alguns, para fazer backup, e concordou em ir até a loja.

Comprar as passagens foi rápido, depois que Heero decidiu que o melhor seria ir para a França. As passagens estavam a um preço razoável, e havia um vôo em meia hora. Ele aproximou-se da imensa vidraça que dava para a pista de pouso, Duda ao seu lado parecendo feliz com a mais nova aquisição.

-Você gosta de basquete? – perguntou ela, girando o boné do Los Angeles Sparks nas mãos.

Heero deu de ombros. Quando se infiltrava nas escolas, era o esporte que mais gostava de jogar, mas não podia dizer que era um fã.

-É tão legal! – disse a menina empolgada – Até parece que elas voam!

Ela pôs as mãos no vidro, mirando a chuva lá fora.

-Pra onde a gente vai?

-Para a França.

-Você fala francês?

-Um pouco. – respondeu ele, também olhando a chuva. Na verdade, graças a Odin, era fluente em cinco línguas e se virava em mais algumas.

Se lembrou de alguns anos atrás, quando desembarcara naquele mesmo aeroporto. Não vivera desde então. Não se lamentava nem um pouco de ter que deixar aquele país, não havia recordações boas a guardar.

-Vou sentir saudade daqui... – murmurou Duda – Gosto de Los Angeles.

O portão já havia sido liberado, mas Heero aguardou para entrar logo atrás de um ruidoso grupo de turistas. Andou um pouco longe de Duda, o boné bem baixo na cabeça, evitando algumas câmeras que sabia o posicionamento.

Ele estava pronto para a enxurrada de perguntas. Sentou-se na confortável poltrona, o lap-top no colo. Mas as perguntas não vieram. Na verdade, nenhuma palavra. Ele virou-se para olhar sua acompanhante, e ela estava adormecida. Mal sentara na poltrona, já estava dormindo.

Ele virou-se para a janela, satisfeito que ao menos poderia pensar sem ser interrompido. Ouviu a discussão de duas crianças, algumas fileiras atrás, a respeito de quem ia sentar ao lado da janela, e agradeceu que Duda estivesse tão cansada. _Ao menos conseguimos embarcar sem problemas,_ pensou ele, vendo que a porta estava sendo fechada.

Ao sentir o avião decolar, sentiu que estava deixando algo para trás. Junto com aquela cidade, aquele país, estava deixando uma vida. Naqueles seis anos vivera como um fantasma, e já estava farto daquilo tudo. A guerra havia acabado. Teria que aprender a viver de outra forma.

Sem perceber, ele adormeceu também.

Sonhou com Relena. Sonhou com o dia que saiu da Europa, decidido a encontrar um lugar para se isolar do mundo. Sonhou com Duda. E foi acordado por ela.

-Heero, eu tô com sede. – reclamou ela, puxando a manga de sua camiseta.

Ele abriu e fechou os olhos, tentando espantar o sono.

-Peça alguma coisa para a aeromoça.

A menina fez uma careta, mas levantou-se para procurar a mulher. Heero percebeu que um homem a algumas poltronas de distância o mirava. Ele virou-se para o lado da janela.

Duda demorou a voltar, e Heero perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. Andava muito reflexivo nos últimos dois dias. O que começava a incomodar era o passado, que insistia em retornar. Aquele baú tão bem guardado, com tudo que gostaria de esquecer.

-Com licença, você é o pai daquela garotinha de cabelos longos, não é?

Ele já ia responder que não, quando lembrou-se que a mulher devia estar falando de Duda. Confirmou com um meneio.

-Se o senhor puder me acompanhar, ela desmaiou ali atrás.

Heero seguiu a mulher sem falar nada, e alguns olhares os acompanharam. A aeromoça parecia mais aflita que ele. Passaram por uma porta e entraram em um ambiente com menos poltronas ocupadas, a primeira classe. Outra aeromoça estava com uma bandeja, abanando a menininha deitada na poltrona, muito branca.

-Quando foi a última vez que ela comeu? – perguntou a mulher, sem parar de mexer a bandeja.

-Não sei.

As duas mulheres olharam Heero impressionadas.

-Ela costuma ter queda de pressão, tem hipoglicemia, ou alguma doença? – tornou a perguntar a mulher.

Heero achou que se respondesse "Não sei" de novo iria levantar suspeitas. E talvez levar um chute das duas...

-Não. – pelo menos na semana inteira que a conhecia, a menina nunca havia tido nada de estranho.

-Eu vou buscar algo pra ela comer... – murmurou a segunda aeromoça, levantando-se e lançando um olhar frio a Heero – É bom ver a temperatura dela, parece meio alta.

A outra mulher concordou, logo voltando com um termômetro. Heero ficou a assistir, meio em dúvida a respeito do que poderia fazer. Baixinho lhe falara que a menina estivera doente, mas dissera que era algo normal em crianças.

-Trinta e sete, quase normal.

-Ela teve febre hoje. – disse Heero, feliz de que pudesse falar algo que fizesse sentido.

-Às vezes é a ansiedade, acontece. – disse a aeromoça, simpática.

A aeromoça morena, que havia saído há pouco, voltou com uma garrafa de água e uma canja rala.

-É bom fazê-la comer algo assim que acordar. – disse, entregando tudo a Heero. – se precisar de algo, é só chamar.

A gentileza das palavras não transparecia no tom de voz, mas Heero não se incomodou. Sentou-se ao lado de Duda, chamando-a para que acordasse. Levaram alguns minutos, mas ela abriu os olhos, confusa.

-Beba. – disse ele, sem saber de onde tinha tirado tanta paciência. Na verdade, não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava preocupado.

Ela não protestou, e bebeu um longo gole da garrafa. Depois, Heero colocou à tigela à sua frente e ela comeu algumas colheradas antes de empurrá-la para longe.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Heero.

-Só tô cansada. – disse ela, os olhos vermelhos. – Acho que vou dormir um pouco...

Mal ela disse isso, e estava adormecida. Heero mirou quando seus olhos se fechavam lentamente, e a respiração tornava-se mais espaçada.

Já havia lhe acontecido isso uma vez. Mas ele ainda não entendia como alguém que lhe era totalmente estranho podia ocupar sua mente a ponto de preocupá-lo daquela forma. Sim, por que ele se preocupara. Ele que não se preocupava em morrer. Ele que arriscava a vida por uma missão sem pestanejar.

Não conseguia entender.

_-Início flashback-_

_-Katsumi, seu idiota! Você nunca vai acertar a gente!_

_-Pára! Pára que eu chamo a mãe!_

_-Pode chamar, ela não vai ouvir. Como sempre._

_-Vocês vão ver, um dia vou ser maior que vocês! E mais forte, e mais inteligente!_

_As três crianças deram risadas do irmão, que estava pendurado pela cueca em uma gaveta._

_-Deixa de viajar, Katsumi – falou o mais velho dos três – Você sempre foi o mais quieto, mais baixo, e mais chato. Só fica se escondendo embaixo da saia da mamãe._

_-Akira, me tira daqui! Eu vou cair..._

_-Depois do que você fez com meus gibis? Fique aí, tampinha._

_-Akiira! Kaori, Keitaro!_

_Não adiantou. Os três haviam ido._

_O garotinho levou as mãos ao rosto, para que as lágrimas não escorressem. Não daria aquele gostinho aos três._

_-Tsumi! Tsumi!_

_Ele olhou para baixo. O mais novo de seus quatro irmãos estava engatinhando logo abaixo dele. Até ele estava rindo-se._

_Ele sentiu mãos envolverem-no, afagando seus cabelos negros. Não tinha mais vontade de chorar, sentia-se relaxado. Poderia até mesmo... confiar naquelas mãos femininas, confessar-lhe alguns segredos, quem sabe até colocar em palavras seus sentimentos. Sentia-se seguro._

_-Fim flashback-  
_

Heero levou a mão ao rosto, como se esperasse encontrar o contato quente daquelas mãos. Não havia nada ali, e ele voltou à realidade. Estava ficando louco.

_Às vezes acho  
Que eu fiquei louco  
Me dando conselhos  
Até ficar rouco  
Às vezes acho  
Que perdi a memória  
Contando de novo  
A mesma história..._

_Aqui onde as horas não passam  
Aqui onde o Sol não me vê  
Aqui onde eu não moro  
Não existo sem você..._

_Me olho no espelho  
E me vejo do avesso  
O mesmo rosto  
Que eu não reconheço  
O rádio ligado  
Chuva e calor  
As gotas me ferem  
Mas não sinto dor..._

_Aqui onde as horas não passam  
Aqui onde o Sol não me vê  
Aqui onde eu não moro  
Não existo sem você..._


End file.
